


The marriage of Hypress

by Deamondread



Category: Writing Prompts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamondread/pseuds/Deamondread
Summary: you were once the most powerful supervillan but you retired and married a hero who doesn’t know about your past. But now they are about to be killed so you have to step in.





	The marriage of Hypress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt I saw its a little rough but i just liked the idea.

“Tom honey could you grab my mask from the dresser.”

I smiled as I grabbed the black cloth and brought it over to her, Mia was amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, and my wife of 5 years now. She was also the second ranked superhero in the country nicknamed “Hypress” she was super strong and fast, she could run so fast that she couldn’t be followed with the natural eye, and so strong she could throw a train over the city with one hand. I smiled as she zipped around the bathroom pulling on her costume. She kissed me on the cheek and I caught her arm before she turned, “remember love tonight is our anniversary so please be careful I’m cooking your favorite” I said letting her go. 

“You spoil me, thank you so much” Mia turned back to kiss me for real then left the door in a flash. I smiled and looked out the window watching her running through the streets. The people cheered as she ran by. I loved her and had since the day I met her, thinking of that day eight years ago my eyes drifted to the poster. The all to familiar face glaring out at me. I shook my head and began cleaning up the house, I had taken the day off of work so that I could make this anniversary something special. I decided to go to the gourmet market across town. It was such a nice day I even decided to walk.

I had made it to the market and bought all the ingredients plus a few extra bottles of very nice wine. Lamb, creamed spinach, and potatoes, one of the first things I’d made her when we began dating, while I was still active it was easy to throw together. I was very excited to head home and prepare. Walking out of the market there was a massive crash and many screams, people began running “what’s going on?” I asked a man running by.

“Hypress is battling a villain a street over and he is overpowering her, we need to get out of here.” The man said panting as he tried to flee. The man tried to pull me as he ran but I refused to move, suddenly my wife flew down and smashed into the ground. She was groaning and covered in blood the villain landed next to her, I recognized him immediately. Black Knight had moved into town a week or so ago and immediately began battling heroes, the man hardly ever was injured but he had killed two heros already and put several more in the hospital. He stomped on Mia’s chest and raised his broadsword to impale her. I could no longer hide, I had to do something. The bags of food and wine fell from my hands, the bottles shattering. “Get away from my wife!” I screamed at the man.

“No Tom please run!”

I pointed at the broadsword and snapped my fingers, the sword shattered along with the window behind it. I guess I had gone overboard, Mia turned her head towards me.

“Tom what was that? You told me you didn’t have any powers.” Mia paled and the mask fell off her face

“I’m so sorry my love I’ve been hiding something from you for a long time. but I couldn’t let him kill you.” I said “Black Knight this is your last warning don’t try to fight, leave and I will leave you alive.” The knight shook his head and drew an axe from his belt “You think you’re so tough don’t you Black Knight, but I can see from here there isn’t much greatness about you. you wear enchanted armor that turns away any strike and weapons that slice through the powers of others. It’s disgusting that it’s all you can do.” The Black Knight roared in response and charged swinging his axe, it stopped a couple of feet away from my body the protective sigil I drew blocking it. I reached out and blasted the man with force, he screamed in confusion as the strength of a bullet train struck his chest and flung him down the street. The magic burned through my body and I moaned in an animalistic pleasure, I have restrained myself for years and hadn’t realized how much I missed it. Finally my control broke and the magic burned across my skin the flesh mask I had worked to build for over two years began to fall away landing in burning globs on the concrete. I felt my legs extend for the first time in years, the bone portions of my face, arm, and legs felt sun once again. The world could see my real face, the face on the wanted posters, the one Mia kept in their room, the poster of the villain she had never been able to catch.

“Tom what is going on you can’t be...” Mia asked as she began picking herself up “no you must be taking on the face of my husband to distract me, Dakzoss the lich king.” I reached out and used my magic to fold shadows into my signature cloak whipping it around my shoulders. 

“Please forgive me, my love” my teeth clacked together on the last word “but I am both your husband and Dakzoss” the Black knight charged forward roaring again. I realized this man was not to smart but he tried to hurt my wife and that was unacceptable. I pointed at his torso and snapped my fingers, there was a impact and the sound of rushing air, a foot wide hole opened up in the knights chest and he stumbled and fell to the ground. Turning I found Mia glaring at me, only one word fell from her lips.

“Why?”


End file.
